Frans van der Hoeven
Frans Jan van der Hoeven (born 26 January 1963, Vlaardingen) is a Dutch jazz bassist, composer, arranger, solo performer and multi-instrumentalist. Biography He grew up with music from Jimi Hendrix, the Beatles, Weather Report, the Beach Boys, Miles Davis, and others. He learned from playing and recording with musicians such as Art Farmer, Tom Harrell, Woody Shaw, Jack DeJohnette, Clark Terry, Harry Sweets Edison, Charlie Mariano, Lee Konitz, Steve Kuhn, Barney Wilen, Toots Thielemans, Han Bennink, Lew Tabackin, Dee Dee Bridgewater, and many others. His particular style of bass playing can be heard on more than 75 albums.Frans van der Hoeven at My Space His background of the music is wide enough to include not only jazz, but also rock, electronic music, Brazilian music and African music. In recent years, he plays with Jesse van Ruller, Bert Joris, Red Yellow and Blue, Eef Albers, Ivan Paduart, Tineke Postma, Fay Claasen, Jeroen van Vliet and many others. He has also been a member of the European Jazz Trio (with pianist Marc van Roon and drummer Roy Dackus) for almost 20 years, and the trio frequently tours Japan.Liner Notes from Amstel Moments He also shows his interest in experimental music, and in 1996, he started his solo project, Drum 'n Double Bass, and recorded his first solo album First Flight, on Via Records, in which he played various instruments including double bass, keyboards, guitar, drums, percussion and more. Van der Hoeven currently teaches at the Conservatory of Amsterdam and Royal Conservatoire of The Hague.www.fransvanderhoeven.com/ Discography As leader *June 1997　''First Flight'' by Frans van der Hoeven As sideman * July 1989　 "Attitudes'' with Toon Roos Quartet * July 1993　 "The human Feel'' with Toon Roos Quartet * Aug 1993 "If one more day" with Diderik Wissels/David Linx *Aug 1994 "The Hillock Songstress" with Diderik Wissels * June 1995 "Up Close" Diederik Wissels /David Lynx Quartet * May 1996 "Update" Rob Madna Trio'' & The Dutch Jazz Orchestra * Aug 1996 "From this day forward" Diederik Wissels/David Linx * Jan 1998 "Herbs, Fruits, Balms & Spices" with Jesse van Ruller * April 2000 "Fairouz live at Beiteddine 2000" * Sep. 2000　 "En Black et Noir, vol.3'' with Robert Jan Vermeulen Trio * Nov. 2000　 "With a Song in My Heart'' with Fay Claassen * Feb. 2002　 "Red Sun'' with Jeroen van Vliet Trio * May 2002　 "En Black et Noir'' with Erik van der Luijt Trio * May 2002　 "Trio'' with Jesse van Ruller Trio * Sep. 2004 "New Belcanto Opera Meets Jazz'' with Mike Del Ferro * Oct. 2005　 "Murphy’s Law'' with Jesse van Ruller Trio * June 2007　 "Journey That Matters'' with Tineke Postma Quartet * April 2008　 "The Poet & other Tales'' with Jeroen van Vliet Trio * April 2008　 "Statue of Liberty'' with Jasper Blom Quartet * May 2010 "Thin Air" with Jeroen van Vliet * Nov 2010 "Dexterity" with Jasper Blom Quartet As collaborator * April 2009　''Amstel Moments'' by Atzko kohashi (piano) + Frans van der Hoeven (bass) With European Jazz Trio * Afternoon in Amsterdam: DVD * Saudade * Bolero with Thijs van Leer * Symphony-Classics * Tango Notturno * Angie with Jesse van Ruller * Memories of Liverpool * Immortal Beloved * Adagio * Europe * Mona Lisa with strings * Fantasista * Jewels of the Madonna * The Windmills of Your Mind with Art Farmer * The Ballad of the Sad Young Man with Art Farmer * Libertango with Charlie Mariano Reviews and press All About Jazz: "...The rhythm section of bassist Frans van der Hoeven and Carrington, with her colorful trap-setting, is exceptional, giving the lead players a firm foundation and the freedom to explore. This is evident on the fast-paced title track and ballads like the lovely "Magic Two", where Frans van der Hoeven's powerful bass solo is heightened by Carrington's whispered brushes." By Mark F. Turner | http://www.allaboutjazz.com/php/article.php?id=27167 '' "...Jesse's following CD TRIO (Emarcy/Universal Music) features Frans van der Hoeven on bass and Martijn Vink on drums. The trio line-up gives Jesse the freedom and space to display his impressive talents as a jazzguitarist and composer, exploring standards and new compositions." ''http://www.allaboutjazz.com/php/musician.php?id=1335 References External links * Frans van der Hoeven * Frans van der Hoeven at My Space * Red Yellow and Blue * European Jazz Trio * Jeroen van Vliet Trio Category:Arrangers